Intro The Four
by Madalin-Kaia
Summary: What happens when you take four girls, three of then Gens and put them onto the roster with a strict no contact rule regarding their parents? giving up your family might be harder than you think
1. Chapter 1

Man the view from up here….its everything I dreamed it would be. I kick my legs out in front of me to admire my boots. It took everything I had to get to this point. My family's disapproval was everything… I look over at the other ring posts and see three other girls sitting on them as well. Jezabel, Sora, Callie, and I… were the reason for this meeting.

I look over the ring, to the spot where Vince is standing, waiting on the rest of the rosters to get out onto the ramp for this meeting. I've been in on these things before from behind the scenes. I never thought my family would let me out here, to be one of them. I've worked on storylines, I have helped make general managing decisions. And now at 18 I am finally going to be one of them.

"Listen up" Vince yells getting the noise to die down instantly. "You have all gotten your scripts for the next few weeks. And know we're introducing these four girls into your ranks tonight."

I glance over at Jezabel and know she's freaked.

"Three of these four girls are multiple generation superstars, and one is my blood" Vince sighs, "All three of the girls have fathers I wouldn't want to face in the ring. The thing is we are keeping who their fathers are secret for the time being"

As I look around at the roster and recognize several of them, from the times I have watched them wrestle from a front row seat or from when I sat in the office and watched. None of them have ever seen me. Except for my family. And Nolee. I glance over and see her snuggled up against Randy's arm.

"Some of you will work closely with these girls and other will not, but I ask that all of you give them a chance, try to get to know them, because they are sweet girls, and remember that even if their fathers cannot show who they are, they will be watching."

Jeff Hardy catches my eye, he has head phones in and is drumming on his brothers shoulder, not paying a lick of attention. This makes me laugh. Vince glances over at me.

"Something funny Nic?" he growls, but I can see the affection in his eyes.

"Not at all sir." I say soberly. I hate that name, I really do, my name is Kaia, but because I have a high profile family, I can't use my name because people will know me.

Phil Brooks raises his hand "Sir who are these girls?" he sees that Vince is about to answer "Sir I know it has their names in our scripts but it tells us nothing about which one is which. Sure the one with the purple boots and pink skirt is obviously Nicole, but who is Mari? Or Calli? Or even Sarah?"

I glance back at Jeff and meet eyes with him, I feel my cheeks flair, and I glance away

Vince sighs, "Cal is the one with the bright red hair, our carrot top." Across from me Calli gives a slight wave, not at all uncomfortable. "Mari is the black haired girl in the vest" Jezabel smiles and blows a kiss to her favorite superstar John Cena. "and the brunet girl with the gloves on is Sarah." I see Sora trying to hide a cringe at the name they decided she was using. "Show starts in four hours, People start arriving in two. Get ready, you know what to do."

I jump off the turnbuckle, and lean against the ropes, watching them leave. I feel someone standing behind me, and feel them place their hand on my shoulder, they lean down.

"Kid, I can't help you. I will treat you just like any other Diva, don't expect any differently. But I'm watching and as soon as we reveal who is who and you go back to your own name…Trust me Kai… Ill handle anything that needs handled." He kisses the top of my head, signaling everyone else is gone, I still don't turn. "I love you. Don't forget that."

I close my eyes and listen to his footsteps walk away, knowing if I see him walk away I will cry. This might be harder than I thought, giving up my family… my heritage, starting off with just my skills… I guess tonight we see.


	2. Chapter 2

I glance around, trying to find my locker room. Seeing a door that says Newbie 4 I laugh, its obviously the work of a Miz, he would do anything to feel superior to other people. I push open the door in time to hear Jez and Calli arguing over who will be the first with a boy. Sor is in a corner on the phone.

"KAIA! TELL CALLIFORNIA I ALWAYS GET THE BOYS FIRST"

"JUST SHUT UP JEZ!"

"I'm scared Daddy… I don't know if I can do this…"

I smile, and walk over and pull Jez and Cal into a hug. "I love you guys." These three have been my friends since forever.

Sor sighs into her phone. "yes daddy… No I don't want to quit… yes sir… Love you"

Jez, Cal and I all yell "LOVE YOU DAD!"

You can hear him laughing, "Dad says he loves you guys too and good luck"

As Sor hangs up the phone and walks over to us, I drop down onto the bench "We need to start getting ready, we need to mingle with the animals, get ready for our matches…" I reach down and pull out my phone " and its best we all change the names in our phones, so people can't figure it out… and start calling each other Sarah, Mari, and Nicole. God I hate that name…"

"Well then Nici," Mari hands me my bag, "you need to start us all off, you've always been the first one to be ready for anything major"

I laugh thinking back to our prom at St. Barts, we all roomed together at our boarding school. And shes right, if it was a big day I would be dressed first, then they would all hurry to catch up to me… Looks like this will never change.

Watching them all huddle around Mari's bag trying to figure out what she should wear for her big moment. And smile, these are my girls, short one, but these are the girls I can't imagine starting such a huge part of our lives without.

I hear the door open and see Nolee walk in. "Hey look the loser decided to join us!" I giggle.

"Shut up. I only lost six games that day!" Nolee laughs. We had a tournament of video games the night before Nolee joined the business, all five of us, laying in my bed with XBOX controllers. BEST IDEA EVER

I reach into my bag and grab black shorts, and two tanks, a solid black and a pink with star cut outs in it shows black. I pull out my tiara and sigh.

"Kai you know you can't wear it…" Nol says softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I notice that the others have all gone quiet.

"Doesn't mean I can't wish…" I say softly, trying not to cry.

Mari walks over and pulls me into a hug. "Nici, we're all in this together, they didn't rob us of everything."

I nod and begin to pull on my ring gear. Plug my headphones into my phone. "I need to think" I walk out of the room and turn on my music to blaring and put them in my ears. As I walk away I pull my hair into a ponytail. Not paying a bit of attention to where Im going I start listening to Ludo Serenading me with Whipped Cream when I bump into someone and fall on my butt. I open my eyes and see a hand reaching down to help me up. I take it without thinking, and glance up at the guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Its Jeff Hardy. I blush furiously. Then I realize his lips are moving, He's talking to someone. Glancing around I realize its me. Blushing even harder I pull out my headphones.

"I am so sorry Mr. Hardy, but I didn't hear a word you said!"

Jeff laughs. "I was appoligising for bowling you over. Matt is always laughing at me for not watching where im going…"

"My brother does the same thing" I laugh.

"I'm Jeff." He says squeezing my hand, making me realize I haven't let go of his.

"Ka… shit. I'm Nicole. Call me Nici, please. I hate being called Nicole."

"not allowed to tell us your real name, nor your family background. That's gotta be tough."

"I still have my girls… but… yeah its going to be harder than I thought."

"I'm sure a pretty thing like you will make lots of friends here." Jeff smiles. "More gracefully than I let this friendship begin"

I laugh and start heading toward the cafeteria "I don't know about that." Jeff easily falls into step beside me.

"Tell me about yourself Nici" He says softly.

I'm quiet for awhile, thinking about what I could tell this boy, what I want to let him in on. I reach up and twirl the two strands of highlights in my hair. Hot Pink and a Deep Purple. I could tell him the story behind these. "I'm not really sure what its safe to tell you…."

He opens the door to catering for me "Start with the simple stuff"

"Theres no such thing as simple stuff when you can't even use your real name." I mumble. "Lets just play twenty questions, that would be easier"

His eyes light up " I love that game"

I sit at a table and glance around. Edge is at the table over, him and Christian and the edgeheads are involved in a game of bull shit.

Hunter and Shawn, Randy and Ted are sitting at another table laughing at some joke, I catch Hunters eye and see a territorial glow in them, I turn glad Jeff couldn't see him. "You start." I say, still staring over at them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I don't know how many of you are reading this, and honestly it doesn't matter. I haven't written in over a year, this was a spur of the moment idea and I needed to take the time to enjoy writing again. This chapter is specifically Dedicated to Ortonholic, who has pretty much forced me to write several times. I know this chapter isn't long, but it clears up what she wants to know. She had better be glad she my best friend.**_

Jeff waves to his brother "Tell me about your best friends"

I smile, glad hes avoided the topic of family. I don't really like the idea of lying. "My best friends? Mari, Sarah, Calli, and Nolee, four of us have known each other practically since birth because of this business. We all went to St. Barts, that's a boarding school for girls, and ended up rooming together. We started out there when we were six. Well…. Nolee was seven, Mari, Calli, and Sarah were six and I was five… We are more sisters than friends."

Matt sits down next to Jeff as Jeff says, "So you're the baby sister essentially?"

Matt laughs, "Just like you Jeffro!"

Cody walks into catering, rubbing his eyes, until they land on me. I see his jaw drop, and just stare at me.

"Excuse me for just a second boys…" I push off from the table and stand up and take off running for Cody, I jump into his arms and he spins me around

"What are you doing here? Did your old man-"

"Stop!" I whisper, "Nobody can know anything about who I am, or who the others are. It's the only way we were allowed our chance. Codes you know how much this means to me…" my eyes plead with him

"Your wish is my command" He says stiffly.

I kiss his cheek, " You missed the meeting"

"I told Vince I would, I woke up late this morning, throwing off my schedule" Cody smiles, "If I had known you would be here I would have been sure I was up."

"Go hang out with The guys, Love you Codes." I smiles, and I head back to Jeff and Matt.

Jeff won't look at me "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" He growls before storming off. 


	5. Chapter 5

I sigh and watch Jeff storm out, rubbing shoulders with Mari as he goes. I can't help but be annoyed with him. Why do guys always have to assume the worst of us girls? Heck why can't guys take five seconds to look at things from a girl's perspective? It can't be that hard right?

Nolee sits down next to me. "Hey Matt, what pissed off your brother?" Mari sits by Matt and Sarah and Calli drag chairs up so they can sit with us too.

Matt runs a hand through his hair, "I think he likes Niki. And Cody got here and she ran and hugged him, to keep him from spilling the real story behind all of you I assume, and Jeff just saw her run and hug him, and is now pissed off at her."

Sarah looks at me, and notices how down I am, "Babe, you like him don't you?"

"I don't know him Sar, how could I like him?" I look up at them. "Crush on him a little? Yeah I got that one covered, but…looks like I screwed that up"

Mari reaches for my hand, "Sweetheart, you have time to fix it."

Matt looks at me "You want him to like you for you, not for the name. That's why your viewing this as a lost cause aren't you."

Nolee looks at him closely, "Matt, you don't know who she is do you?"

"I figure all three of the gens have to have pretty influential fathers, to have hung out with you when they were little" Matt smiles, "so it's just an assumption. Which I suppose as Jeff just illustrated, might be a bad idea. I could end up looking like an idiot for it."

I look around my little group and catch the way Sarah's eyes linger just a second longer on Matt than she normally would anyone else, something you wouldn't notice unless you had known her for years. Nolee is looking over toward the table where Randy is currently in an argument with Hunter, and in my head I begin to wonder what they could be arguing about this time. Mari looks toward the food.

"It's a safe assumption Matt." I smile deciding that giving him that little bit of information won't compromise the situation "We gens all come from families of power in this company. And our fathers have the ability to beat the living hell out of anyone on these rosters."

Matt nods, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Look, the princess is holding court" Edge sneers walking by, "To bad we don't know which one of you is the princess."

My eyes flash, and I can see that on the other side of the room Hunter's do as well. "Well Adam, look at it this way, if you don't know which one of us has the title, then maybe you shouldn't be such a prick to any of us."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm standing in the guerrilla area, waiting. God I hate waiting, I sit on the floor and begin stretching, trying to stay out of the way of other people. I turn my music louder, this time it's a WWE mix, Motorhead blaring, I begin to think. About what I am and what I can tell people. I am a fourth generation superstar. Not something I can share, I am a gen that should be good enough. Both my parents were superstars, also not something I can share, that would narrow down the possibilities to far. I went to a boarding school that has a tendency to take the children of superstars, doesn't narrow it down any at all… My best friends. Not something I let storyline take from me. Someone taps me on the shoulder bringing my thoughts to a halt, I reach for my phone to turn off my music, and look up.

"Hey Kid, I just wanted to tell you good luck, remember what I taught you, remember what your grandpa taught you, what the Harts taught you. Win that title tonight. And remember I love you" his smile makes me smile too,

"I love you Daddy." I whisper softly as he disappears.

"A crew member comes over, "You're over here early. Nici"

"I know, I needed the alone time, and I wanted to hear the crowd before I went out, my match is first isn't it?" I smile looking at the twenty some year old guy who has no idea what it's like to be in the ring, he's just some kid that was hired because he might be good with the electronics.

He sits on a black box "My name is Tyler, and yes your match is the first nondark match, but you realize there is quite a bit that has to happen first?"

"Fifteen minutes of stuff. I know." I begin to put my headphones in.

"it's an over the top ropes challenge for the Diva and Women's championships, the titles were vacated last night at One Night Stand" the techie keeps talking, obviously ignorant of the fact I have my headphones in.

The girls all walk up, and start to giggle when they see this guy talking to me when I have my music on, making me think of when we were in high school and if I didn't want to talk to someone I would block them out, it became a signal that if I didn't want spoken to the black headphones would grace my ears, and I always got what I wanted, with or without those headphones.

Nolee calls the techie over to her, and the Mari, Calli, and Sarah take seats around me and start to stretch as well. I know at least one of the five of us will walk out with a title tonight, storyline may make the plots but they don't decide the outcome of these matches. The will bond the five of us share is going to be what grantees well walk out with a title. The five of us? Were invincible. We might be going at this without our families, but at the same time we have each other which might be an even bigger advantage.


	7. Chapter 7

My headphones blare "So What" by Pink, as we finish stretching and begin to watch the other divas head toward the rin., The five of us are the last to enter the ring, and four of us are going together, the newbies.

I've been wrestling for my whole life, watching the shows, and occasionally watching from ringside. This isn't new to any of us. Mari, Sarah, and I have been raised in this life, Calli, not so much.

I'm afraid to see what is going to become of her. She's a tough girl, but not really a contender, she's a better coach. I glance around our little group, and think of the roles we have always held. I have always been the baby, the one to be protected, therefore I'm the most competent with my fists, with defending myself, and have a MAJOR temper. Calli, can hold her own, but usually does better being a backstage mastermind to our strategies. Mari, raised in this life, weve been together pretty much since day one, shes tough, shes our brawler, she knows how to please the crowd and has the charisma of her father. Sarah, total opposite of her father, shes a flyer, can do the family moves, but rarely resorts to it. Going in tonight I realize that our styles are separate, and our personalities are different. I wonder if that's going to help us at all tonight.

The techie, comes back in a totally different mood, frosty as can be, "newbies your about to go. Nol. Get your ass out there. You know the drill. These incompetent idiots don't." I wonder if he missed the part where three of us are gen stars… or that we all have influential fathers.

I glance back as were walking back, and see Dad standing with him, mouthing to me, "Good luck baby girl"

We reach the top of the ramp, and the roar of the crowd is overwhelming, I feel Cal reach for my hand, and glance up and see Mar and Sar joining our chain. We take a collective breath and walk out together.

_**So I've decided I will come back and do the match later, and just replace the chapter, my mind is on a roll and I'm afraid if I take the time to write the match its going to derail! **_

_**XOXO KAI**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Introducing the NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION NICOLE!" Jillian Garcia yells, "And taking the Women's Title, NOLEE"

Hearing my name… means so much. I had never guessed that it would be so soon.

Stephanie McMahon walks out onto the ramp, and my mood crashes. The crowd cheers knowing that when this woman comes out something interesting is going to happen. I glance back toward the announce table and see Mari, Sarah, and Calli standing there, I glance over and see Nol standing beside me, and feel fear wash over me.

"Congratulations girls, your first night was a success, and without your families help." She addresses us. To the crowd she says, "These four new girls, and Nolee came from the same boarding school, all of them are competent superstars, Four of them are Gen stars, Nolee is one of those. We've decided it would be an interesting game to see if these girls can make it in this business without their fathers, and family. And I will tell you right now, that one of them is my daughter. And I hate her." With that she walks out.

Her words sting all of us. And we all know it isn't a lie. Her daughter almost cost her her life when she was born, her daughter tasked her her husband's affection, her daughter became the object of her jealousy, because she was only 20 when she was born, and she was born weak. We all know that they haven't spoken in three years; we all know she sent her daughter to boarding school all those years ago so that she could have her husband to herself and eventually have kids she wouldn't hate. When her daughter goes home she leaves. Says work calls, and her daughter is left with her husband and father. We all know her daughter, hates her right back.

We reach for each other, gaining strength through the others, knowing that we can't make it obvious which of us is her daughter, we would ruin everything. And cost us our jobs and give her reason to mock her daughter.

Nol and I thrust our gold into the air, and the five of us flash our smiles, and walkout arm in arm.

We step backstage and immediately turn toward each other and start talking all at once.

"OMG! I cannot believe she said that! What a Bitch!" Mari groans.

"What the hell Nik! How did you take the title! You were hiding in a corner for most of that match" Sarah Laughs.

"Woooo! First night? A SUCCESS!" Callie dances, "Even with the bitch."

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Nol smiles.

I stand there taking in the moment, and glance around and see our fathers standing and watching us, and a few of the other superstars. Jeff, John, Randy, Mike, and Jay are watching us. I don't really know why those five stand out to me, its just a feeling. But in my family you learn to have faith in your feelings, especially when it pertains to other people.

Nol is the first to leave our little group, she heads over to Randy, Randy Orton that is, her boyfriend and they walk toward his locker room together, his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist, each with their gold in the other hand. As I watch them I think of all the times I have seen them do that or something similar. And for some reason I'm struck with the irony.

Mari and Sarah walk toward our dressing room arms linked talking up a storm. Well Mari talking and Sarah just nodding, tuning her out. Those two are the closest of all of us, because of that bond where Mar can talk and Sar can just tune her out and seem like shes listening. I never once mastered that technique.

Cal hands me my ipod and walks away, knowing im thinking and that its best to leave me alone when I get like this. "Love you K. I'll see you at the hotel."


	9. Chapter 9

I feel a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from putting my second headphone in.

"Baby girl, know I love you. I am so proud of you. That title in your hand, you won it yourself, without your name. Without the threat of me looming over someones head. You went out there and used what strategy you could and then you used the skills you have the skills I had some hand in teaching you and you took what you thought was yours. I know Steph unnerved you. She unnerved you all. And I know what she said was harsh, but keep in mind as long as you girls stay together she wont touch any of you. I love you"

I slip my left headphone in and turn up my music. Taking stock of my first night. I came in without even my first name, without any family support. With simply my four best friends. This had the potential to be horrible. To make me look like an incompetent idiot.

Instead it worked out 100% in my favor. Im taking home my first title and I'm making friends as me not as my last name.

"You're a thinker" a voice interrupts my thoughts. I pull out my headphones and look up, "You're the youngest of the five, you think, you observe, and you expect everyone to know everything about your habits."

I nod. "your not as dumb as you look." I smirk at the insulted look on his face and glance around, we are alone. "I know you have a history of drugs. Everyone always says that drugs affect your intelligence. I expected that with you. You've been clean for two years correct?"

Jeff smirks and takes a seat on a table "Not only are you a watcher, you have a need to know everything about everyone. If you don't know you find out. That's the way it is for you."

Jumping up on Jeff's table I smile, "Nobody has ever gotten it that fast. Ever. Everyone always calls me the Princess, cuz I am just like a Princess. I always get what I want, and I know everything about everyone, just like those princesses are seen as. I like knowing things…"

I notice the way his eyes glitter and I can tell he is going to laugh, it's in the way his eyes look at me. "The princess, that seems adequate. Iv watched you too. Those headphones are like your command, once you have them in no one ventures near you. Not if they know you. And while those headphones are in you watch, you see, you memorize."

"You like to know things too. I doubt anyone really knows it because you have a totally different style than I do, yours is more covert. And after you watch for a few hours you think you know everything about that person. I bet they can still surprise you." I lean forward and plant a kiss dead on his lips. "Just like that." And I walk off

The second I hit our locker room, I collapse back on the door, and look around, I can hear the showers going, and see Mari and Cal's bags are gone, Sarah must be the one singing in the shower. The sooner she's out the better, I'm ready to leave. And hopefully keep from seeing Jeff for awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Since I put up Chapter 9 I have had so many people alert and/or favorite this story. Thank all of you guys so much! And someone other than Nol (Ortonholic) actually reviewed.**_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to wwefaneam41 whose review is actually what spurred me to get out my laptop.**_

*DINNER THAT NIGHT*

Sarah and Mari are talking loudly about who is the hottest in the WWE. As I'm listening, my phone starts going off, No Chance in Hell the ringtone. I look down and it's a text.

'Did good princess. So proud of you. Don't forget you four have an interview for the site tomorrow morning LY Gramps'

Cal gives me a look. "You okay Kai?"

The movement around us ceases as the table behind us turns to stare. Where Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Hunter Helmsly and Shawn Michaels are sitting.

Matt gawks at me, "Kai. As in Kaia. As in Randy's Kaia?"

I nod glad he has not connected me to my father just my half brother.

Matt's eyes get wide with a realization. "Hunter, your daughter."

And there goes the connection. I start crying, not sobbing, just letting the tears out. This could ruin everything. Could cost the plot and my chances of ever having friends without the name. I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to regain composure. My mind racing with the posibilites that my chances here may be over before they even really started.

In the back of my mind it registers that Matt is speaking again, "Oh man, this is why it was so important to you that no one know who you were, that you could make friends without the name."

My eyes fly open remembering our conversation in catering. "Exactly Matt." I breathe. I look into my dad's eyes, and see a soft smile.

"We can trust him kid."

I nod, knowing that if these three trust him I should too. "Matt, I ask you to keep my secret. This is important to me."

"Kid, I wouldn't jeopardize you, you're a good girl. You're a great wrestler, and you're definitely going to make things work for you, even if you don't know how, you'll manage everything you wish. Hopefully you will trust me and let me help you."

Hunter smiles, "Baby girl, you know your mom is against you."

Nol and Mari both grab one of my hands, "She made it perfectly clear tonight that this is going to be war."

"She isn't going to let you go. Not any of us." Callie says softly, looking up from her phone.

"We need him." Sarah says softly.

I nod. Maybe this will be good for us. The five of us, still strong, maybe it's time to welcome someone in who can make us stronger.

_**This chapter was written with my friend Dan here. I garuntee he will read this, and I want to say to him and all of you, thank you for taking the time to read this.**_

_**This is actually the fourth time I have started writing this story, and it wasn't ever up to this standard. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday morning I roll over, and come face to face with a snoring Callie. I try to remember whose Idea it was the four of us share a room.

I sit up and look at the clock, its 4 in the morning. A bad feeling what woke me up. Callie is fine; obviously, her snoring is loud enough to wake a small country. Mari and Sarah are curled up together, like they always do when they get cold. I sigh and grab my jacket, walking toward the door. I walk down the hall, hands in my pockets, heading for the vending machine. It's been a long time since I woke up from a bad feeling. The next day Cal fell down a flight of stairs. It was bad. All of us spent hours in the ER. To afraid to leave her.

I lean against a wall, staring at the soda choices.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time standing there debating." I turn and see Randy standing there. "We all know when you wake up from something you always go for the Mountain Dew." He walks over and wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me against him. "Come on Princess, tell me what woke you up, I'll even spring for the soda myself."

I cuddle myself into his arms. "A bad feeling. Which sounds dumb."

He pushes the button for my soda, and leads me down the hall to a little lounge area. "Kai, those bad feelings have always come true in the end for you. The time Cal fell down those stairs, when I broke my arm. The time dad got hurt in ring." He pauses as I take a drink. "You checked on the girls?"

I nod, "Everyone but Nol."

Randy laughs, "She's okay, curled up in bed possibly noticing that my spot is cooler than it should be."

Curling up against him I realize this has never changed. Randy has always been able to tell when I was upset. The night Cal fell, Randy called me. Maybe we never lived together, but he had that ability to know. His mom and our dad were high school sweethearts, she was pregnant when they graduated, never told dad. She went on to marry Bob Orton, and after having Randy, Bob urged her to tell Dad. He always made sure he and I knew each other, it was important to him, that we have some sort of relationship.

"Rand, do you know how Dad is?" I ask softly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Randall isn't the only one who knows when your upset little one." Dad's voice says from behind us. He walks over and sits in front of us. "Even when you were a baby you always had this problem. You would wake up crying and not quit until I held you. Steph could never calm you down. Ever." He reaches for one of my hands. "Just a reminder, you are not alone. Sotora (Sora), Jezabel (Mari), and Callie will be here no matter what. And us. Your okay, baby girl."

I nod, and smile at them both.

Storyline might have been able to taken them from me, not just for work, but in public too. But this proves that they will never take them from me when I really need them.


End file.
